Fred And George's Pranking Tales
by Magicgirl29
Summary: A series of some of Fred and George's best pranks!
1. Age Line At Age Seven

Fred and George snuck out of the Gryffindor common room early that morning with Lee, they had a blue potion in their hands which was cautiously locked in a small vile that was stolen from Snapes office. They slyly made their way to the great hall.

"What time is it?" George asked, Lee checked his watch.

"It's 9:30" He replied, suddenly yawns and talking flooded the staircases. "Guys! Hurry up everyone's coming!" Fred and George smirked at each other and changed one last little detail. They pulled Lee's sleeve and the three of them hid behind the golden statue. "Are you going to tell me what that thing is supposed to do?" Lee asked, Fred and George smiled.

"Certainly" They chorused together,

"This my friend is an age line..." George started and was interrupted by Lee.

"Like what Dumbledore used to trick you guys?" He laughed at the memory of Fred and George fighting with long beards like Dumbledore's. The twins glared at Lee, and Fred held his hand up.

"Please save all questions until the end" Lee rolled his eyes, "George if you will" He said referring to the explanation which failed to be said earlier.

"Certainly brother, anyway like I was saying this age line..." George started,

"Is set to age seven..." Fred continued,

"So who ever walks past it..." George carried on.

"Will grow large beards too!" They sung together quietly suppressing hysterical laughing fits. With a wave of Fred's wand the line became impossible to see by the naked eye. A few seconds later Draco appeared before any other houses. The remaining houses followed behind as the slytherin pushed the door open and walked in. He grew a long beard and his voice became loud and high-pitched almost baby like.

"Who is responsible for this!" He screeched in his baby like voice. Everyone roared with laughter and Fred and George ran out from behind the statue with Lee following behind them. Everyone cheered as the pranksters bowed and blew kisses to all the girls. Draco hung his mouth open in anger and surprise.

Snape appeared next to them.

"15 points from Gryffindor!" And with that Fred, George and Lee were dragged to the dungeon to await their punishment, but it didn't matter what the punishment was it was worth it to see the look on Draco's face!


	2. Squirting Water At Hermione

The boys had an evil plan, an evil, genius plan. Both boys ran into the Library, they had a great prank to pull; Hermione was the perfect test subject for their new prank. Currently the young book worm was still in her lesson, Fred and George smirked at each other and pulled their wands out of their cloaks and went right to work.

Fred opened a book that Hermione had seemed extremely fond of for the past few weeks, he opened it were the bookmark sat and whispered "Aguamenti" and with that water came shooting from his wand and flew into the centre of the book, Fred quickly closed the book and set it back in its original place. He ran back to George who was keeping look out.

"Did you do it?" George asked,

"You know it" He replied high fiving his brother. George pulled Fred out of sight behind some bookcases; they looked around and saw Hermione enter the Library alone. Like they planned she sat down at the bench and opened the book to were the bookmark rest.

Fred and George smiled to each other and ducked down and out of sight together they said "3...2...1..." they waited and not longer after they counted back they heard.

"AHHHHH!" The twins fell to the floor laughing tears falling from the corners of their eyes the boys were so busy laughing that they didn't notice when Hermione – who was drenched from head to toe in water- stood above them with her wand pointed at them. Fred nudged George and they both looked up at her.

"Ah, c'mon Mione it was just a joke!" George said, Hermione frowned even more and narrowed her eyes.

"Hey guys do you like dancing?" She asked; Fred and George glanced at each other in surprise.

"No" They chorused together, a smile creased Hermione's face as she flicked her wand and aimed at the boys screaming.

"Tarantallegra!" And with that both boys were up and dancing the silliest dances ever! Hermione laughed and ran away listening to their screams.

"How on earth did we fall for that?" George asked while doing a one man waltz.

"Dunno..." Fred replied while doing the cha, cha by himself.

"Well that plan backfired" George said glumly.

"Yep... Ah well better look next time"

"Er Fred do you know the counter charm for this?" George asked,

"I thought you did!" The boys shared a look.

"Oh no!"


End file.
